Tears That Show The Truth!
by RAHELA
Summary: My One-Shot for "The Dream Date contest!" by turtlegirls16. Katelynn Meson is a fifteen years old girl who in the first sight could look like a normal girl but in fact... She is orphan and she is blind. Who will help her when her world turn from upside down? Could a stranger turn into a lover! Well read to learn what will happen with our Ketelynn. Please,please review too!Leoxoc.


**So this is my One-Shot for "The Dream Date contest!" I hope this is any good and you guys like it! Please leave a review to let me know what you all think! I have always wanted my first date to get a little dramatic at first and the very romantic in the end not to mention that here I am with my favorite Turtle!  
**

**Enjoy my idea!  
**

* * *

**Tears that show the truth!**

* * *

Her fingers gently touched piano's frets and then passed to the place where the music sheet was supposed to be. Her hands traveled through the white wood remembering the sound of the sweet melody that was played every Saturday night, remembering the slender fingers that used to press the frets gently, with so much elegance, and finally…remembering her mother's blonde curls when she shook her head within the melody's rhythm, remembering her deep blue eyes when they smiled seeing her daughter trying to play like her. **Oh…how much she missed her mother!**

Her hands passed to the small shining violin beside the piano, picking the fiddle-bow the memories of her father crossed her mind. How he used to touch the violin's strings with that bow, performing the most relaxing sound she had ever listen in her life. How his arm used to move back and forth causing his dark black hairs to shake in every movement. How his sweat drops would fall to the ground after a long time of playing on his beloved violin. How his green fiery eyes would shine with happiness after every concert he gave. **O****h…how much she missed her father!**

Kate put down the instrument and only kept "staring" at them with her green eyes,tears started falling from them in silence. **Oh…how much she wished to see them again!**

Two months had passed since that accident ,which killed her parents and left her blind,in darkness,not being able to see the sunlight …she was now blind. _"Katelynn Meson the fifteen years old girl of the most two famous musicians in New York was now blind and an orphan."_

That sentence kept echoing on her mind like she had just listened them yesterday, but in fact it had been two months. Two months since that news had been announced. Kate fell on her knees crying soundless. She would give everything to see her parents playing on those instruments again, she would give everything to be able to play again on those instruments herself…but she would never be able to do that again. That night two months before she had lost everything: her parents, her eyes, the whole life that she had before. Those things she would never be able to have again.

Suddenly her phone started ringing. Kate moved her hands hurriedly to the table until she recognized the familiar shape of her phone. Not being able to see who it was she answered immediately. Fortunately her boyfriend's voice answered on the other side of the phone.

_"Hey Kate!"_ he said hesitantly said, something which surprised Kate.

"Hey Daniel, what's the matter sweetheart." She told him happy to hear his voice. It had been one week that he neither come to meet her or either call her.

"_Look I was wondering if you would like to come for a walk at the park with me. There…there is something that I wish to discuss with you."_ He told.

"Of course. I am getting ready and you could come to take me!" she told him happy to finally be able to meet him again. She had missed him a lot this week. After all, Daniel was the only dear person that was left to her…after what happened…

_"Okay,I will pick you up in ten minutes!"_ he replied in hurry and then hung up.

"Hmmm…this was strange!" Kate thought and stood up to get ready.

Exactly after ten minutes Daniel was there to pick her up. Kate was very happy as she jumped on his arms for a hug immediately after she _"saw"_ him.

"Sweetheart I've missed you so much!" Kate told him smiling.

"Yeah…m-me too!" Daniel said and pulled back from her hug. He leaded Kate to his car and took the way to the central park. All the way from her house to the park none of them spoke. Kate was beginning to get worried. What had happened to make Daniel act like this, he had always been the caring,loving boyfriend with her.

When they finally arrived at the park Daniel helped Kate to sit on a stool and for some moments neither of them spoke. Kate kept moving her head from one side to another like she was trying to see what was around her but in the end she gave up.

"Daniel can you please describe the park to me?"she asked with a smile and her boyfriend took a deep breath before looking at her with anger.

"Kate you've seen the park before so why the hell do you want me to describe it to you?"he asked bothered and Kate wide opened her eyes.

"D-Daniel w-what's the matter?" she asked surprised but this only angered him even more. He stood up and stood right in front of Kate.

**"I am tired!"** he told her or better to say yelled at her. "I am tired of this disability of yours. For god's sake Kate you can't do a single thing without anybody helping you." Kate froze. What was he trying to tell her with that? Finally Daniel took another deep breath and gave Kate the answer.

"Kate I can't bare this anymore. Not only the fact that you can't see but also that you can't escape the thoughts from your parents death!" There was a pause before Daniel said those words ,which broke Kate's heart into one thousand pieces. **"Kate I wanna break up with you!"**

All her world fell from upside down. The…the only person that she had left suddenly didn't want her anymore. Kate stood up trying to reach Daniel but he backed off immediately.

"Please!" Kate finally said. "Please don't leave me. I…I've no one left Daniel. You are the only one which I can depend on!"

"I am sorry Kate, but as I said I am tired of this!" he told her and left. The next thing that Kate heard was the sound of the wheels driving away. Finally releasing that she was all alone on the park, she fell on her knees crying.

"No Daniel!" she spoke to the night "No please don't leave me here, don't leave me alone!" And so the tears turned into sobs which turned into fear. She was all alone and didn't know where to go. She couldn't see anything and she hadn't even memorized the way to her home, not that she wanted to return to her empty house. It would only hurt her badly.

Suddenly she heard some laughs coming to her direction. She immediately stood up in fear and started to walk blindly only trying to get away from that laughs. She had just made three steps when her leg trapped into something causing her to fall to the ground soundly. In that moment the other persons turned their head to her. All laughed seeing the poor girl trying to stand up again. In that moment one of the guys that were there approached Kate and grabbed her arm.

"Who is there?"Kate asked terrified but no answer came. In some moments the guy let go of her hand dropping her to the ground again. The others started walking towards Kate too.

"Please who is there tell me! I…I am blind!" she told them in fear but this fact only made them to laugh harder.

"Then I guess ya want some help little lady!" one of the guys told her grabbing Kate by her hair and dropping her to the ground again.

"Maybe we can do something for you!" another one said as he approached Kate. In that moment she felt a disgusting breath approaching her neck and backed off in horror.

"Don't you dare to touch me!" she yelled at them.

"Or else what?" the guy asked causing Kate to shiver. Suddenly she felt something pressing on her hand pulling her to the ground. She screamed. Something happened very fast! In one moment the guys was on top of her, and the other moment he flew away.

"Didn't you heard the lady?" a sweet voice asked from the dark. There were some hollow voice before one of the guys screamed.

"What the heck are you?" one of the guy answer came, only some seconds later Kate heard the guy screaming and running away in fear asking for help.

_"What in the world did he mean with what you are?"_ Kate wondered with herself. Maybe she wasn't able to see but she heard really perfectly. Only one moment beforthere were punches heard , some screams and then…nothing. Dead silence.

Afraid to death she tried to listen for more but there was nothing to listen. Suddenly she felt someone walking towards her and screamed.

"Shshshs, it's okay!" That sweet voice said again. "I won't hurt you!" Kate looked at him horrified. This person was a total stranger to her but there was something comforting about his voice, something that she had never heard before.

"Who…who are you?" Kate asked the strange person as he helped her up. She noticed that he didn't gave her his hand only let her use his arm for support. He let Kate sit on a stool and then sat beside her.

"What is a blind girl doing outside in the middle of the night?" the voice asked her avoiding her question.

"You didn't answer my question!" Kate said crossing her arms in front of her chest."Who are you?"

"My name is Leonardo!" the guy told her and Kate wide opened her eyes in surprise.

_"He has such a beautiful name!"_ Kate thought with herself._" Wait a second I thought that? What has gotten on me, this person is a total stranger?"_

"I am glad to meet you Leonardo! My name is Katelynn or Kate!" Kate answered looking blindly at him and then added. "Thank you a lot. Today you saved my life!"

Although Kate wasn't able to see it Leonardo was blushing deeply.

"So are you ready to answer my question now?" he asked Kate who lowered her head in sadness.

"Um I came here with my boyfriend!"Kate told him shyly and Leo immediately stood up.

"Oh I am sorry!"he told her "I didn't knew you had came here with someone. In that case is better that I leave now!" Suddenly Kate smiled ironically letting Leo more confused than ever.

"Oh don't worry that much Leonardo!"She told him. "In fact my boyfriend brought me here to tell me that he wanted to break up and then just left!" Suddenly anger crossed on Leo's body all at once. How could someone do something like that to their girlfriends especially when she was blind!

"I am sorry!" Leo told her and then sat there again. There was a moment of silence before Kate turned to Leo again. She knew that what was she doing was madness but she couldn't help it. This guy had something special that Kate needed to figure out what it was.

"I know that this will sound stupid but…do you want to do a walk around the park with me?" She asked a little shy. In that moment Leo froze.

_"She is asking me to walk with her?"_Leo thought seeing this girl in a strange way _"But she just met me, not to mention that she doesn't know how I look like! She would be terrified if she did!"_

Seeing Leo not answering Kate started thinking that maybe she had upset him. After all who would want to accompany a blind girl.

"If…if you don't want to it's okay!"she told him but then Leo answered in hurry.

"No, no it's not that I just was wondering how could you ask me to accompany you when you don't even know how I look like!"

"The why don't you tell me!" Kate asked him in a low voice and a little shyly. Suddenly Leo stood up immediately pretending he hadn't listen what she said.

"Then c'mon! I would like very much to take a walk with you!" He said waiting for her to come with him. Kate smiled happily and stood up. They started walking together through the park.

"The park looks wonderful at night!" he told her and Kate smiled sadly.

"I wish I could see it too!"she told him a little upset. All sudden Leo started feeling bad for the comment he just did but then an idea crossed his mind.

"Do you want me to describe it to you?" he asked and Kate looked at him surprised but in happiness.

"Wouldn't you mind it?" she asked looking at him "My boy…ex-boyfriend hated when I asked him to do that!"

"Well for me it would be a pleasure!" Kate smiled hearing those words. Y+es there was definitely something special about this guy!"There are trees on both sides of the road we are walking and there are also some lights surrounding them. I wish you could see them Kate, they look magical almost like fire-flies, but actually down there near the lake are some real fire-flies. They look like they are flying lights on top of the dark water. On every side of the road we are walking there is grass and flowers. If you would walk there it would look like you've stepped in a sea of colors. They are so beautiful and the smell…Can you smell them?"he asked all sudden and Kate nodded.

"In fact I was wondering what this smell was. I didn't use to come here when I could see so I don't know this place very well. Are they really flowers?" Leo smiled at her.

"Yes they are. Actually thousands of them. Wait a second!" Leo said and Kate smiled gesturing him to go on. When he returned Kate felt his hand touching her hairs. Like he put something on them. She shivered under his touch. When he pulled his hand Kate raised an eyebrow. Leo only smiled.

"It's a flower!"Leo told her "It is in blue color and it fit perfectly on your golden hairs!" Suddenly Kate blushed all over.

"Th-thank you!" She told him and they continued to walk. Neither Leo or Kate spoke for some moments. He kept staring at her admiring her beauty. Did she even know how beautiful she was?

"You look beautiful when you blush, do you know that?" That comment made Kate blush more deeper. She smiled at him and sent her hand to her golden hairs.

"Kate may I ask you about something!"He told her.

"Of course!"she answered thinking what could he possibly wanted to know.

"How…how did it happened that you become blind?"He asked and Kate suddenly stopped. Leo got afraid that maybe he had offended her.

"Kate did I…"

"No, no!" Kate interrupted him "I don't have a problem on telling that to you!" There was a pause before Kate dragged Leo to the meadow beside the road they were walking. Not caring for getting dirty she sat on the middle of the flowers and Leo sat beside her. Kate took a deep breath and then tuned to him.

_"Wow!"_Leo thought. _"All the flowers beauty fade i front of her!" _Suddenly Kate turned her head to Leo. Her serious look made Leo understand that she was ready to talk with him.

"Before two months I had a big accident. That night my parents had a big concert that ended past the midnight. We three were driving home after it ,when suddenly my father lost the control of the car. He tried,tried so hard to stop but there was nothing he could do. I remember my mother's scream that night. It was horrible. It just keep echoing in my mind. The car flew out of the road. My mother managed to threw me out of the car before it hit the rocks and explode. My parents died in fire and I lost my sight forever. It was true my mother saved my life but when I was thrown out of the window I hit my forehead at the rocks and damaged my vision. I don't have a good memory of that night! Everything happened so fast but I remember waking up at the hospital and seeing only black. I remember the shock I felt when the doctors told me I was never gonna see again and the hurt when I learned for…"there she stopped and a tear escaped her eyes. Leo gently brushed it away and felt sorry for making her remember those memories. Suddenly Kate begun to release something.

_"Three fingers?"_she wondered in surprise. _"But how…"_ then suddenly she remembered the guy that had yelled at Leonardo. _"He said :What the heck are you?"_ In that moment Kate smiled understanding everything.

_"I knew something was different with you Leonardo!"_ she thought once more before turning her head to him.

"My life has never been the same since then Everyone think me like a millstone since I couldn't do something myself. I was hurt and alone. At least that time I had someone to hang on but now that someone just showed me that he was a jerk!"she ended up.

"You don't have to cry Kate. You aren't a millstone and you're not alone!" Leo said looking straight into her green eyes wishing he could help her.

"How can you say that Leonardo? I can't do anything, even those things that are my passions. For god's sake even my boyfriend told me that he had gotten tired of my disability!"

"The he just showed you what a terrible jerk he is! Kate you are a strong girl that has been through a lot and I adore you for this!" Kate started blushing deeply. "Most of the girls at your age would have fallen on depression! But you carried on Kate despite everything. And as for your passion, can you tell me what are they?"

"Music!" Kate answered all sudden. "I used to play on piano before I lost my sight but now I can't! I don't think music could be a passion to someone like me anymore!I am not worth for it!"

Leo thought for what she said and then an idea crossed his mind.

"Can I show you something?"he asked Kate.

"Of course, what is it?" she replied curiously.

"I…I don't have it here with me but I was hoping I could send you there. If…if you would allow me to carry you!" He told her. Normally Kate would never allowed someone do that but this time was different. Even thought she had just met him she believed Leonardo more than everything so she only nodded.

Leo shyly took her in his arm and jumped. He climbed on a fire escape and then started jumping from one roof to another. Kate could feel the fresh air hitting her face. It was such a good feeling. And he was holding her, his…his arms seemed so caring,his touch was so gentle. Finally Kate relaxed on his arms when Leo suddenly stopped. He let her in her feet but didn't let go of her waist.

"Where are we Leo?" She asked him, but he didn't spoke."Leo?"

"Shshshshs! Just listen for a moment Kate!"He told her. Kate did as she was told and then a sweet melody filled the air. It was so relaxing, so romantic. Although she couldn't really see his face she turned her eyes to him. Suddenly Leo surrounded her belly with his arms.

"Do…do you want to dance?"he asked. Kate looked surprised at firstly but then nodded and out her hands on his neck. A familiar song started playing now and she smiled recognizing it.

"Why are you smiling?" Leo asked her.

"I love this song!"she answered and Leo laughed and brought his head closer to her ear.

"Then enjoy it!" he whispered in his ear. She shivered feeling his breath. What was happening her?

_(Hurt by Christina Aguileria!)_

_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face _**(suddenly Leo twirled Kate catching her by surprise!)**  
_You told me how proud you were but I walked away_

_**"What is happening to me?"** Kate wondered "**Was I possibly…could I possibly be fa…"**_

_If only I knew what I know today:** He sang and Kate surprised hearing his angelic voice.**_

_I would hold you in my arms**(Leo pulled Kate closer to his body and then twirled her again)**_  
_I would take the pain away_

_**"I would take your pain away Kate!"**Leo thought seeing her fiery green eyes-_

_Thank you for all you've done_  
_Forgive all your mistakes_  
_There's nothing I wouldn't do**(Kate approached Leo putting her arms on his plastorn.)**_  
_To hear your voice again**:She whispered in his ear.**_  
_Sometimes I want to call you but I know you won't be there_

_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do**(Leo leaned Kate back and she laughed when her hairs touched the gorond.)**_  
_And I've hurt myself by hurting you_  
_Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit_(**Leo looked straight to Kate's eye and surprised seeing them showing happiness!**)  
_Sometimes I just want to hide 'cause it's you I miss_  
_You know it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this**:Leo sang to her.**_

**_(They both laughed on each-other's arm)_**

_Would you tell me I was wrong?_**:Kate sang**  
_Would you help me understand?_**:Leo followed her**  
_Are you looking down upon me?_**:Kate**  
_Are you proud of who I am?_**:Leo** **sang sadly.**  
_There's nothing I wouldn't do_**:Kate**  
_To have just one more chance_**:Leo**  
_To look into your eyes and see you looking back**:Kate sang to him with a sad look on his face.**_

_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do_  
_And I've hurt myself_  
_If I had just one more day, I would tell you how much that_  
_I've missed you since you've been away**(they both started getting closer to each-other)**_

_Oh, it's dangerous**(Leo put hand on Kate's hair and started pulling her head to his)**_  
_It's so out of line to try to turn back time_

_-**To me it looks like you are more than worth for music!-**Leo whispered**.**  
_

_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do**(their lips found each-other and locked on a passionate kiss.)**_

_And I've hurt myself_  
_By hurting you_

They were kissing. As the song ended they were really kissing. Kate was so happy, this kiss was a thousand better than the ones she had gotten before. It seemed so right, it was so passionate, so sweet and so filled with pleasure. Kate crossed her arms behind Leo's head and removed his hat. Suddenly Leo froze at her lips.

_"What am I doing?"_He pulled back immediately letting Kate really disappointed._"I can't be with her in that way. It would only make her life more complicated!"_

"What's the matter?" Kate asked Leo who didn't answer at first. He really, really liked this girl but she would never accept him for who he was. Even if she did it would be because she couldn't see him.

"Kate! You…look we can't…I…I am" but he wasn't able to finish his sentence because Kate's eyes filled with tears.

"A-am I s-so unb-unbearable as even you got tired of me?" she asked with a trembling voice.

"I…it's not that!"Leo told her with a low voice.

"Than can you please tell me what is it?" Kate asked sadly. Suddenly Leo took a deep breath taking a decision and then approached her. Slowly he took her hand on his. She didn't react when she felt three fingers of his. Then he pressed her hand even more like he was afraid that she would run from him in every moment. After that he took her hand and put it in his face. She gently traveled her hand through his lips, his eyes, his neck until her hand went to his chest and then to his shell. Here Leo closed his eyes afraid thinking that she was gonna shout but in fact no scream came from her lips. Suddenly she raised an eyebrow.

"A turtle?" she asked in surprise.

"Y-yes!"he replied to her.

"So this was the reason you backed off from our kiss?" she confirmed but already knowing the answer. Understanding everything a smiled formed on her face.

"Y-yes!"he replied more shocked than ever.

"So it wasn't me?"she continued.

"N-no!"he finally said not being able to understand her. There was a pause between them while Kate tried to release his words. When finally he understood everything the smile on her face grew more.

"Great!"she ended and then climbed on her toes to kiss him again. Leo was shocked at first but then returned the kiss more happy than ever. She was really kissing him. She wasn't caring for what he was, she was really happy to kiss him. This kiss was more passionately than before, with much more feelings, much more love. Leo stucked his hands on her golden hairs pulling her closer to himself. She smiled in their kiss and took Leo's free hand pressing on his fingers.

When they finally broke apart for air Kate smiled at him imagining Leo's shocked look on his face.

"I knew that you were different!"she told him and Leo raised an eyebrow to himself.

"How did you know that?" he asked her as she smiled.

"When you brushed away my tear I felt your fingers on my skin and I understood they were different." She explained leaning her head on his chest.

"So you really aren't afraid from me?" he asked in shock.

"Leo I don't give a damn what you are!" she answered him and Leo chuckled hearing her saying his nickname. He hugged Kate tightly trying to comfort her broken being. For some minutes they stayed like that until Kate pulled back smiling.

"Do you know something?"she asked him.

"What?"Leo asked curiously.

"This was the first real date I had ever had!"she told him and Leo laughed.

"This was my first date ever!"he told her and after that they both stood silent keeping their eyes to the full moon on the sky ,enjoying each-others company and knowing that as the time pass it would turn into much more.

Kate smiled happy knowing that finally she would never be alone again. For the first time in her life she was happy that she had cried.

* * *

**The end!**


End file.
